


Monopoly Mayhem

by PhoenixFirebirb



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Platonic Moxiety, but it did, no body knows how it went downhill so fast, patton playfully schemes with logan, roman is a sore loser, the sides play monopoly, virgil is Sassy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 13:50:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18477535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixFirebirb/pseuds/PhoenixFirebirb
Summary: The sides attempt to play a simple game, but Virgil can’t let that happen. Fluff/funny fic





	Monopoly Mayhem

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr, I’ll take the occasional request and you’ll get first hints as to what I’ll be writing next!: @phoenixfeatherbirb

 Virgil was laying on the couch in the commons, scrolling through his phone when unexpectedly he deeply frowns at his screen and tosses the device to the side in a huff.  
 “Screw capitalism! It’s a rigged system that keeps us poor and it isn’t fair. You shouldn’t need to work three jobs to afford basic necessities!” The anxious side shouted without warning, much to the shock of the others in the room. Logan lowered his book enough to gaze over the worn pages.  
 “Well uprooting an entire government would be- are you even listening?” Before Logic could even formulate a full argument, Virgil had already settled himself back on the sofa with Patton’s upper half laying over his lap, who was content to cuddle up in his own cat hoodie. The silence returned for several minutes when Roman broke it once again.

 “I don’t know about anyone else here besides this snore bore over here,” he motions over to Logan to the side who responded by narrowing his gaze, “but I’m so terribly unbearably bored!”  
 “Bored you say? Well how about a ‘board’ game!” Morality grinned, awaiting the response for the clever word play. It was met with a pair of chuckles and a very distinct groan of annoyance from the other side of the room.  
 “Why do you exist to torment me like this?” Logan pinched the bridge of his nose, but nonetheless laid his book down.

 “Perhaps I could suggest Trivia Pursuit?” The brain added afterwards.

 “No way! You’ve already memorized all the answers!” Creativity whined.

 “What about Chutes and Ladders?” Patton offered.

 “How about monopoly?”

 Both Roman and Logan turned to the voice who happened to be Virgil, Morality simply peered up. They all switched gazes each other with questioning stares before shrugging. Roman conjured up the board game with custom pieces in the shape of their logos so no one had to fight over the car token. After everything was set in place, they began. Logan landed on baltic avenue and immediately bought it up.

 “Wait a minute you have to go around the board first.” The creative side declared.

 “Actually, in the rule book it states you may purchase properties upon the first go around.” Logan stated, whom earned a pouty prince in return.

 “Whatever, it’s my turn anyways.” Roman huffed.

 The game went on until almost all the properties were bought up, even boardwalk by a certain anxious side. By now the atmosphere was disturbed, but not quite tense yet despite being an hour and a half in.

 “Aha! Man you guys are falling behind, have you tried just not being poor?” Virgil chuckled as he picked up park place after handing Logan money to be put in the bank. Adding the card to the half-organized mess of cards littered everywhere in front of him. It felt like he owned everything and he practically did, rather consistently rolling rather low had helped him scoop up the most properties and had more than Roman and Patton combined. Logan kept looking to the rule pamphlet in order to try and cease the emo side’s before his reign of terror had even begun.

 “And I have enough to put a house on each of those-” Virgil had a plotting smirk on his face.  
 “Wait. You may only purchase homes and hotels before you roll the dice, so at the start of your next turn.”  
 “Killjoy, but it doesn’t matter, I got this game.” The anxious side smirked.

 This went on for some time, Creativity slowly becoming broker and broker until he was finally bankrupt out of the game, his properties were bid away to Logan and unfortunately Virgil who now owned more than half the board. Patton giggled and leaned over towards Logan, whispering in his ear with a grin on his face. The logical side responded in turn with a curt nod and silently sold properties back and forth until they both had as many matching sets as they could.

 “I sense scheming, you two are conspiring against me. Dad, how could you betray me like this?” Virgil kidded.

 “Aw kiddo, you know I love you, I’m just trying to make this more fun.” Morality tilted his head with sincerity. The anxious side merely rolled his eyes but continued to play while Roman lay in wait from the sidelines, waiting to see what the end result will be now that the ballgame has changed significantly.

 Another hour into the game and the air was impossibly tense, the nervousness was making people a tad forgetful. Roman had rather loudly complained that this game takes forever and went to check up on Thomas.

 “Oh wait, frick, Logan, you forgot to pay me for landing on boardwalk with a hotel on it.” Virgil counted his money quietly.  
 “Actually Virgil, once two turns have passed, money is no longer owed.” The logical side crossed his arms in satisfaction having foiled Virgil’s plans.  
 “Well that’s fine cause Patton just landed on pacific, so hand it over, Pat.” Anxiety side dropped the niceties once he started getting teamed up on.  
 “Geez, kiddo, I think I’m out, I’ve mortgaged everything and I’m plum broke!” He shrugged his shoulders and placed his properties on the game board and handed the last of his money to Virgil. At that point it was on, the bidding of the century took place.  
 “Original value is two-hundred-twe-” Anxiety read out the card

 “Three-hundred.” Logic raised a brow.

 “Three-fifty.” Anxiety challenged

 “Four-hundred!” Logan exclaimed.

 “Four-twenty!” Virgil grinned.

 “Real mature, and four-fifty.”  
 “Okay fine, whatever.” The anxious side relented.  
 This went on until the last of the properties were bought out, Virgil purposely out bidding for at least one of each color property, just so Logan was screwed and he made sure the other knew it too.  
 “Real shame that you can’t buy any houses without matching cards~” Anxiety grinned devilishly, knowing he’s already won, yet the game shall go on.

 Another two hours pass of constant money back and forth between the two right-brained sides. Patton and Roman had given up on waiting and had started playing uno off to the side a while ago. Both were shocked when they heard a shout of victory.

 “I won! I thought your economics homework was gonna help you out, I’ll ask again, have you tried not being poor? Seemed to work for me.” Virgil flipped through his money just to be a little extra, tossing some of it in the air only for it to flutter to the floor in a array of vibrantly colored paper.  
 “It’s a game, ‘dark knight’, no need for all that sass.” Roman chided.  
 “It’s the only thing I’m good at.” Virgil huffed.  
 “Now that’s not true and you know it,” Patton intervened, crawling over to playfully smack the other’s arm “and I’ll fight you to prove it.”

 “Speaking of being good at monopoly, why are you so advanced in the game’s subjects?” Logan questioned.  
 “Because after seeing everything in the world today to corrupt business dealers and the terrible state of the economical balance of the world- or at least this country, has trained me to be all that I’ve sworn to hate in this game.” Anxiety answered in a dark tone, the lights flickering for dramatic effect. Then as if nothing happened, made the mess disappear with a snap of his fingers.  
 “That was…one of the edgiest things I’ve heard you say in a long time.” Creativity sounded disapproving yet impressed all the same.  
 “Thanks.” Virgil smiled.

 The sides have yet to play the game ever again, much to the anxious side’s disappointment. Mostly cause Patton always wins at uno while Logan is a wiz at any trivia game. Roman seems to be the best at rather obscure games like Pretty Pretty Princess, how he was able to convince Logan to wear the jewelry is beyond all of them, the creative side was just happy to have won the crown.


End file.
